Glitter Force Bloom
This Page belongs To Haruna, DO NOT edit this page without her permission, thank you~! Glitter Force Bloom is a new'' Glitter Force series created by Haruna. The series' motifs are flowers and fashion. Plot Characters Glitter Force 'Cherry May / Glitter Blossom: An extremely timid and shy girl. In addition, Cherry admits that she does not handle energetic people like Ellie very well, but loves flowers very much, and dreams of being a botanist. Due to her relationship and frequent visits with her grandmother, she has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Her alter ego is '''Glitter Blossom, the flower of courage whose theme color is pink. Ellie Rainberry / Glitter Bubble: '''She is extremely energetic and can sometimes be a bit impatient or even lazy. She is also very nosy and will not ignore shy people like Cherry, and always says exactly what is on her mind. Because of this, she might give out a selfish and mean attitude to calmer people. Her alter ego is '''Glitter Bubble, the flower of excitement whose theme color is blue. Bailey Forester / Glitter Sunrise: Bailey is gentle, civilized, and very caring for her friends. She is also shown to be somewhat girly, as she finds many toys to be cute and has fashion desires, though she hid them at the beginning. Like Cherry, she has a more calm and caring personality; Ellie's lively and care-free manner contrasts sharply with both of them. Her alter ego is Glitter Sunrise, the flower of brlliance whose theme color is yellow. Hillary Ray / Glitter Luna: '''Oldest of the team next to Glitter Babylon. Calm and composed, Yuri displays a cold personality to both Cherry and Ellie. She is frequently at the top of exam scores at school, though does not seem to care about it. She then became more friendly and showed herself to be true and have some positive emotions. Her alter ego is '''Glitter Luna, the flower of beauty whose theme color is silver. Felicia May / Glitter Babylon: '''Cherry's 19 year-old, older sister who is also secretly a Glitter Force Bloom member as the 5th memeber. Felicia is currently studying abroad to be a scientist specializing in botany. When she returns to America, she joins the girls btu sadly is only staying in town to for research. Her alter ego is Glitter Babylon', the flower of love whose theme color is white. Floretta World Antagonists Supporting Items *'Glitter Perfumes: The transformation items of the series in which the girls, to activate them, they need to shout "''Glitter Force, Blooming Makeover! ''". Locations *Garden City ' *'Garden City Academy ' *'Floretta World ' Episodes #'Blooming Adventure!' Trivia *There are a few differences between ''Glitter Force Bloom, and its sister, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! **'The '''Mirage Pretty Cure (JPN) are now known as Glitter Force Wilt (ENG). **The Japanese version had the Mirage Pretty Cure simply as a test, while the English version had them be actual villains, and become reformed afterwards, where they don't die. Gallery Category:Haruna Category:HarunaSeries Category:Series Category:Glitter Force Bloom